


【GGAD】恶龙与星辰（4）

by Doctor_Lily



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha！Gellert Grindelwald×Omega！Albus Dumbledore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Lily/pseuds/Doctor_Lily





	【GGAD】恶龙与星辰（4）

"要对自己内心的感情保持诚实，梅林会祝福你们的结合，我也祝福你们。"阿不思把白鸽和橄榄枝交给跪在树下的那一对男女，然后他们从同一个银杯里饮过水。  
"你们已经在神的注视下结为夫妇，任何人不能拆散。"祭司低声宣布仪式完成。  
没有喜极而泣的新郎母亲和强作镇静的新娘父亲，本该送上祝福的亲友也全不在场。时间比清晨还要靠前一些，阳光还隐藏在在一层均匀的蓝黑色里，四周静谧无声，只有白鸽在新娘手中不安地咕咕低叫，停在不远处的板车套在一匹老瘦的杂毛马上，显然不是那种为新婚旅行准备的豪华马车——露缝的车板上用粗质帆布盖了一堆少得可怜的生活必需品。  
"我们会永远感谢您。"得到祝福的青年男女亲吻祭司垂到地上的衣袍。幸亏没有外人在场，否则必定会在新娘抬起头来的一瞬间失声尖叫:新娘的瞳孔在夜色退去之前依然是血一样的鲜红色，没有手套的手即使捧着白鸽也掩不住惨白，指甲也不是年轻女子健康的嫩粉色，而是人们传说中专属于恶魔的黑色。

"她被人发现了……"深夜，成年不久的木匠失魂落魄地敲开了阿不思的门。"火刑……他们要用火刑……我的克莉丝汀……"  
恶魔在彻底进入隐蔽的世界之前，曾经挑起过一场大战，因为巫师加入了麻瓜的阵营，他们统治世界的大业最终以失败收场。但是也是因为那场混战，恶魔的血液也再次混进了另外两个群族。虽然几个世纪以来，那股血液已经被反复稀释，但还是偶尔有巫师或者麻瓜诞下的孩子因为返祖现象，有的会在夜色降临的时候露出恶魔祖先的容貌，还有人会因为幼年期无法抑制体内的黑魔法而突然神志不清，连最亲近的人也会伤害……  
阿不思知道虽然审判和处决恶魔的权力都归祭司所有，但是私刑并不少见，民众的内心埋藏着对恶魔的恐惧，有时甚至会把无害的孩子和可以治愈的人活活烧死。  
"我偷了药……我把她藏在出城的树林里，迷药维持不了多久，那些人很快就会发现——我要和她结婚，然后一起去乡下。"这个连最基本的拼写也不会的人对信仰保持着近乎愚昧的忠诚，一场被承认的婚姻才能给他携爱人出逃的底气。  
"我们现在就出发。"阿不思听见那个时候的自己这样说，"教义允许你们的结合。"

 

要对自己的心诚实，去爱人，帮助你的爱人，爱能救赎世人。  
石像上梅林的脸依旧悲悯又呆板，他在这世界上有时是神色天真的美少年，但人们更愿意把他描绘成须发皆白的老者——失去了一切青春欲念的人才会让人觉得坚实可靠。  
由Omega执圣器的祭坛是向魔鬼的献礼，因为他们身体里沾满淫欲的甜浆会引来恶灵。那些Alpha祭司一边靠在娼妓的肚皮上滥饮，一边把这样的话写上法典。

等待变得无比漫长，阿不思踉跄着脚步回到圣殿，长袍下的肉体开始不受控制地泌出粘液，浸在隐秘部位的面料里，温热湿滑的触感慢慢变凉，很快又有新的一股热流覆盖上去。  
情欲的火舌从身体深处的一点开始燃烧，迅速地卷袭所有的内脏，蔓延到四肢百骸。他已经足够湿润了，后穴吐出液体时会主动放松，软下来的肌肉很快又抽搐着收紧，折磨里带着某种诡异的舒爽。

阿不思觉得自己的意识开始失去控制，他记起前几任白袍祭司的著作，Omega的身体和无法抑制的情欲被写定为原罪，他们需要被格外苛刻的教条束缚和更加虔诚的忏悔……阿不思宣教时总是避而不读的句子，就写在羊皮纸上，透过笔触他甚至可以想象出作者那种充满傲慢与厌恶却故作温和的语气。  
就像那些荒谬的传说与故事:  
即将分娩的母亲不洁，因为产道里流出的鲜血，会招来嗜血的魔鬼；  
热恋中的情人被判火刑，他们竟敢在相处时追求繁衍后代以外的快感；  
屠龙的战士会因为身上的血腥气被逐出圣殿……

甬道抽动着分泌更多的汁液，软肉热情地绞紧却扑了个空，滑腻的液体无济于事地从穴口溢出，钻进宽大的裤腿，顺着他的小腿滑了一路。  
"咕——"阿不思几乎要发出一声发情期Omega常有的，饱含情欲与邀请意味的叫声。年轻的祭司红着眼眶，紧紧地捂住自己的嘴，惊异于自己竟放荡到在神殿里发出这样的声音，媚叫变成了濒死小兽的呜咽。  
常年被魔法与药物压制的生物本能终于开始变本加厉地报复，身体将他所有的动作都曲解成为了接下来的交配做出的铺垫。

阿不思揪住胸前的一团布料，凭着情欲冲刷下所剩不多的清明神志思考退路，但不是所有的事情只要不自乱阵脚就会在最后一刻降临之前找到两全的办法。  
他的发情期第一次失控就发生在神殿里，那一任喜欢排场的白袍祭司突发奇想，要求所有的低阶祭司轮流到梅林的祭坛下跪拜守夜。  
阿不思·邓布利多的骨架偏小，那时候刚刚分化的Omega比现在的白袍祭司还要细瘦，有时让人怀疑宽大的袖子可以轻松地套在腰上。那时的阿不思也像一只被打折了胸骨的猫，双手在地上，连最普通呼吸都会给情欲的折磨加码，绝望地想象着天亮之后自己的下场。  
或许是梅林眷顾，那个总是恶声恶气的阿不福思听说兄长受召，直到天黑都没能走出圣殿，莫名多了些原以为不必要的担心——他们偷偷使用的那些药材的事，甚至私藏安娜也可能已经暴露了。  
莽撞的优点大概就是让人学不会瞻前顾后，敢在一夜之内几次犯下夜闯圣殿的重罪。阿不思总是有继续留下的理由，毫不犹豫地喝下了第一口饮鸩止渴的抑制剂。四肢割裂般的痛楚和终于可以重新支配身体的感觉给人一种与自虐类似的快感，即使阿不思足够冷静自持，也在不停地增加用量，任由药物侵蚀身体，效果一次一次不可扭转地减弱。

也许神还会再一次眷顾自己最优秀的孩子，盖勒特踩在巨浪打碎树叶的最后一刻回来了。  
"我回来了。"盖勒特这一路上显然经历了些波折，顾不上平日里稍嫌刻意的收敛，动作里反而多了些少年人少有的感觉。  
濒死的旅人因为还要捧住祭献给神的银杯，在身体不受控地向绿洲的幻影靠近时，果断地抬手把银刀送进了身体里。  
脏兮兮的玻璃瓶上依旧带着血亲才能轻易打开的禁制，阿不思的手松松地接住瓶颈，强迫自己不去想冬日阳光下的松林是怎样的景象。  
等刀刃划过喉咙的熟悉感觉过后，理智和身体又会重新契合……


End file.
